Certain valves used in, for example, oil and gas operations encounter debris and contaminants, which can severely impair the performance of these valves. To address this issue, specific amounts of grease must be injected into the valves to flush the debris and contaminants. Currently, to inject appropriate amounts of grease into such valves, an operator manually connects a pump to the valves one at a time and pumps grease to each valve for a predetermined amount of time. In some cases, since this process is inherently inexact, operators will pump for extra time to ensure that an adequate amount of grease is pumped into each valve. In other cases, a less than adequate amount of grease is pumped into each valve, increasing the risk of malfunction and maintenance needs. Accordingly, an apparatus, system, or method capable of injecting grease into numerous valves and monitoring the amount of grease injected into each valve would be desirable. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, system, or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues and/or one or more other issues.